From Ashes to Flames
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: When Kai allowed Dranzer to leave him, he didn't realize how much it would effect him. Even three years after she left he still misses her, even now when he has a new bitbeast to comfort him. Will he ever get to see her again?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblades

thank you for reading!

* * *

It's been 3 years since Kai battled Brooklyn and it's been 3 years that he has gone without his beloved Dranzer. Allowing her to leave was a hard decision and at the time it seemed right, but Kai felt even more alone then he had before. Though he had grown stronger with his teammates and friends, he lost someone to confined in.

After a year and half of being without a bitbeast, Kai got lucky and found a new one to take the place of Dranzer.

Though it took over her job to fight other bitbeasts and beyblades, he never felt the same, something was missing and he knew he couldn't be without Dranzer.

His new bitbeast was a raven that went by the name Draven. It had dark purple feathers and a crimson beak, with matching eyes. Despite its deathly appearance, the thing would never harm a fly, was terrified of blood, and constantly drove Kai insane. It yammered and shouted never letting Kai have a moments peace.

It was times like these when he wished Dranzer would come back in his live, but he knew he had let her go and never expected her to come back.

In the back of his mind though he always that they had a special connection and he hoped that one day she would come and visit him even if it was just for a moment in time.

He knew she was able to because he had set her free and he knew she was still out there, he could feel it.

But on certain nights after waking from the terrors of his dreams, he'd feel a warm presence burning his heart and keeping him warm. He had a feeling it was Dranzer, still caring for him and telling him she wasn't far from where he was.

When that would happen, he could help himself from getting out of bed and wondering around looking for her, hoping he would find her and she would come back to him.

After he would return and Draven will pick up his talking asking what was wrong and trying to pick his brain. Almost a few times Kai tried to break the toy and the spirit inside of it, but he knew that wouldn't fix his problems or bring back the Phoenix he loved.

* * *

Comment and Review!


	2. A Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: I do Not own any of the Beyblade characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" he heard a blood curdling scream. He jolted out of bed, hyperventilating to catch his breath.

"It's just a dream, it was just a dream." He repeated to himself as sweat dripped from every pour in his body. He sighed placing his head in his hands.

It was storm that night and it wasn't usual for him to have nightmares on nights like this.

He got up and out of bed in order to try and calm himself. He walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a drink of water, gulping it down like he had to extinguish a fire.

He stopped a moment to take a breath before shoveling down another full glass.

The moment he finished drinking, he began to hear a voice.

"Shut up, you stupid idiot!" he shouted in his head, grabbing his temples trying ever hard to hold himself from banging his head on the counter till he pasted.

"You know Kai, it's not good how you bottle everything up like this. You really should talk to someone. You know I'm always here for you ready to listen. It's terrible when you scream in your dreams, maybe you need a psychologist." An annoying voice suggested trying to comfort the young adult.

"I said, 'SHUT UP!'" Kai shouted in the lonely house.

He banged his fist on the table before slouching to the floor.

It was quiet for a moment before a loud bang was heard on the door.

Kai remained unmoving, unwillingly to find out who it was, not knowing who would come out this late and night and in this kind of weather. Whether Draven forced him to answer the door out of politeness or he got so annoyed with the constant rapping, Kai finally got up and went to the door.

When he opened it no one was there. Maybe the person left, or it was just his imagination. He began to close the door, when something flashed in the corner of his eye; he felt the door come to a stop, and a familiar voice shout, "Wait!"

There she was, a girl. She looked about the same age as him. She had bright flaming red hair with golden steaks, it feathered all the way past her waste. Her eyes were golden and her smile shined brighter than the sun. Her skin was tanned and smooth and her body was fit and voluptuous. She could have been considered the perfect woman if it wasn't for the scar that shown on her stomach.

"Kai?" She half questioned and half shouted.

He looked at her. A moment later her lips tugged at the corners before she shouted, "Kai!" as she jumped on top of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kai yelled, trying to push the girl off, "I don't need some stupid ass fan girl coming into my house and making a fool of me get out!"

"What?" the girl looked at him confused backing up slightly, "What?"

"Get out." He whispered with venom.

She looked at him a moment before she laughed, "You don't know who I am do you?" she asked. He only looked at her not really caring.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked not giving a shit, hoping she would leave soon.

"Ok, I see how it is, I guess you never wanted me in the first place. Let me guess you have a new bitbeast now too." She started to get annoyed placing a hand on her hip.

"Yea, like it matters to you." He replied, but before he could say anything else, something hit him upside the head.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" the girl shouted.

"Wrong with me?" Kai questioned at the hysterical girl, "What's wrong with me? I think you mean you. What kind of person goes to someone's house in the middle of the night in this kind of weather?" he glared at her.

"I thought you would remember me. I know it's been 3 years, but still. Besides, I have nowhere to go. I ended up like this a few days ago, and well I haven't seen you for a long time and I missed you. Besides I had a feeling you were having one of those terrible nightmares again." She said soothingly, but obviously hurt. "I'll go then."

She turned to leave, when I voice poked through in Kai's mind.

"Hey! I know her." He sang, "She's Dranzer." Kai could tell by the way Draven said it, the stupid Raven was smiling,

Not able to control his reactions Kai called, "Wait." Making the girl quickly turn around, splashing water everywhere and making her eyes glow.

"What is it?" she spat.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name?" she questioned.

"Yes, what do people call you?"

"Dranzer, Phoenix Dranzer." She answered.

Kai froze looking at the girl, scanning her up and down. Was this really his Dranzer, the love he had loved so much and confined in? The one he hoped everyday would return to him.

"Hello?" she questioned. During the time Kai spaced out she had climbed back up to the front door and was waving her hand in his face. "Kai?" she gently shook him.

"Dranzer?" he questioned looking at the girl.

She smiled slightly, "Yes."

Her voice rang in his ears as all his memories swam back to him. Unaware of what he was doing, he placed his arms around the girl and pulled her tightly. He won't let go. He held her there for what seemed like forever smell her hair, which reminded him of firewood. She was hotter than the sun, warming up his cold sweaty body. He wanted to stay like that forever.

She cleared her throat taking Kai out of his trance. After realizing what he was doing, he quickly let go of the girl backing away and walking inside the house.

"Are you really Dranzer?" he clarified.

She nodded.

"But how are you?" he gestured to the body she was in.

"Ummm…" she began, "I'm not quite sure. I just remember a burst of flames and a birght light. When I woke I had a human body."

He looked at her again before sighing. "Well, get out of those wet clothes, we'll talk tomorrow."

She nodded, and he began to rise.

"Umm… Kai?" She inquired, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, you have to get some sleep. You're a human now, not a bitbeast. Let's go." He gestured to her as she jumped out of the seat she was in and floated along following Kai.

* * *

Thanks for reading I will try to write more soon.

so Dranzer finally came back to Kai, the only thing is Dranzer isn't a bitbeast but a human girl. I wonder what will happen? :D

I'll try and write more soon i'll be away for a few days so i'm sry :D

REVIEW AND COMMENT!

THANK YOU!


End file.
